Candor or Dauntless
by OscarDaDivergent
Summary: The gang get together for a game of Candor or Dauntless. No war but Al is still dead. Set just as the next group of initiates come in. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just thought I do something a bit different.**

Tris POV

I felt just about ready to kill Tobias. He had been nagging me ALL day to go to one of Zeke's stupid Candor or Dauntless games.

"Come on Trissy, please, for me?" Tobias asked, making unconvincing puppy dog eyes. I glared at him and snapped, "If I go to this one, will you never make me go to another one again?"

'"Fine fine, but remember to wear layers," he replied, then strode out of the room looking very happy with himself. I ended up going in a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a black sweatshirt.

_But remember to wear layers,_ what the hell is that supposed to mean?

-=-=**PAGE BREAK**=-=-

I met Tobias outside Zeke's apartment and took his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked. I just glared at him and walked in side. My anger receded a little when I saw who was there. Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Lauren and of course, Zeke.

"Cause this is my house, I go first!" he shouted, "Trissy, Candor or Dauntless,"

I glared at him harshly, "Do NOT, call me Trissy, but Dauntless,"

Zeke rubbed his hands together with an evil look on his face, not reacting to my anger. "I dare you to… go into the pit and to the first person you see, act like you're a mall girl like Christina-" Christina and Will simultaneously gave him death glares. "- and pretend that they cheated on you,"

I sighed and got out of my seat.

"Who's coming?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Immediately everyone rose and Uriah went to get his camera.

-=-=**PAGE BREAK=-=-**

As I walked into the pit, I saw one of the new initiates walking by, Jackson, I think his name was. I sat with him at lunch with Tobias and he seemed like a nice guy. I walked up to him and whispered into his ear

"_Dare Alert"_ He seemed to understand. So making it look as dramatic as possible, I crumpled to my knees and started making crying noises and screamed, "I thought you loved me! How could you Jayden! How could you when I bought you those shoes even if they were like so last year," then I calmly rose to my feet and walked away and I heard laughter behind me. By the time I got back to Zeke's apartment was scarlet and embarrassed.

"So," Zeke said putting his hands together, "Where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok, so I got up this morning and what did I see? I saw one of my stories with over 100 views. To you guys that might not mean much, but to me, having 100 people looking at what you've written… Dats Crazy.**

Tobias POV

I watch Tris as her eyes skim around the room until they land on me.

"To- I mean Four," she asks, "Candor or Dauntless," Everyone gives her strange looks, but I just keep going as if nothing happened.

"Dauntless," I reply.

"Hmmm…" she says evilly, "So many choices… I dare you to slip your phone number with 'From Anonymous' written next to it under Eric's door,"

Without a word, I take my shirt off.

"Ok, my go" I say, "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless,"

"Because I know how you are Four, I'm going with Candor,"

"PANSYCAKE," Uriah shouts gleefully. Everyone in the room either does a facepalm, or their brain does a facepalm, but I continue.

"Moving on," I say, trying to sound as annoyed as I can, "Lynn, Is it true, that in training, you blubbed like a little baby the first night?"

Lynn turns bright scarlet and mumbles "Maybe…"

Everyone in the room gives a restrained laugh, but I feel a bit sorry for Lynn. For about 5 seconds. Because in those 5 seconds, an expression flashed across Lynn's face and she glanced over at me.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" she says, still looking at me. I gulp theatrically, and Lauren, who was sitting next to me chuckles softly at my expense.

"Dauntless…" Zeke replies warily, seeing the expression on Lynn's face.

"Zeke, I dare you to have a drinking contest with Four,"

I groan. Zeke NEVER loses drinking contests. Uriah jumps up and comes back a few seconds later with a tray-full of shots of beer. Zeke and I stand up and walk over to the tray. I take shot after shot. After about 6, my mind is fuzzy and my stomach is lurching, but my competitor is still going strong after his 8th. I give up, run to the bathroom, and hurl.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I decided that I would do a lot more of these, because I got so much feedback, So if you want to see more, favourite, rate and review. Also, PM me any ideas you guys have for any more Dares or truths. (Is Truths a word?) I don't really care.**

**-Oscar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know I know I KNOW I haven't uploaded in MONTHS! I have my reasons! (See dem in the A/N at the bottom), But anyway, Enjoy!**

Lauren POV

I'm still laughing to myself after Four had come back, his face green, and sat back down next to me. He scowls at me and I edge away from him on the sofa we're sitting on.

"You smell like crap…" I say quietly, and he snorts and replies,

"I feel like crap…",

Now it's my turn to snort,

"I can't believe you actually accepted that…", he turns to me and raises an eyebrow, but before we can continue, Zeke suddenly vomits all over the floor, and like nothing happened, went on to ask Tris.

"You know the question Trissy," Zeke slurs. She sighs and says,

"And you… know the answer…"

"Great…" Zeke says, clapping his hands together, "I dare you to-" and he falls over into a pile of his own vomit, unconscious. I see Christina wince a bit, as it splashes up towards her, but Uriah, boy, he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, laughing hysterically, slapping his thigh with a hand, rocking back and forward in his seat. But then I see Zeke slowly lifting his head and scowling at the hysterical Uriah, and begins to say,

"How d…dare you-," and then his eyes rolled up into his head and he went back down into the muck.

"Well," Will said, "Someone get the mop…"

"No crap Sherlock…" Four sighed back at him, looking down at his drunken friend, but before he could stop it, another wave of vomit came hurtling out of Four's mouth, onto Zeke, and then, Four passed out as well.

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed that! I know I got a bit carried away with the effects of the booze, but I was having fun with it ^_^. Also, about my lack of uploads, my life has been very hectic, my grandma got really sick, we had to move house. That kind of stuff. I'm sure you guys and gals will understand. But again, I'm SO SORRY for holding out this long because I know that a few people really like (hope fully o.o) what I'm writing. P.S. I know this chapter doesn't really have much Candor or Dauntless in it, btu that was because I don't have any ideas! So please send me some! (Don't forget to Follow, Favourite, Review and Rate!) See ya next time!**

**-Oscar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So I thought this morning**_** Meh, I'll read some Fanfiction…**_** And I look at my profile, and Candor or Dauntless went from 500 hundred views… TO FREAKN' 1000. That may not be very big for some people, but for me, that's HUGE. But anyway, Enjoy!**

Tris POV

Watching the ever-growing pile of vomit on Zeke's floor made me feel like vomiting myself. Christina prodded Four's head with a painted fingernail and chuckled under her breath. Then she glanced up at me and gasped theatrically, pointed another finger.

"We… Need to buy you some new clothes…" she said. I groan. When Chris says '_Buy some new clothes'_, what she really means is, _'Spend hours in the shops trying on one useless thing on after the other'._

**PAGE BREAK**

Once we return to Zeke's apartment _4 FREAKING HOURS LATER_, I'm wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a tank top with a skull on it, gothic eyeliner and purple highlights in my newly dyed black hair. Christina scrunches up her face at me,

"I don't think that Goth Girl getup really suits you…"

"It was your idea!"

"Yeah yeah…"

Just as we're about to enter, the door flies open and a foul smelling Zeke welcomes us in.

"Ello ladies!" he said groggily, "Welcome back,"

I peek behind him to see a semi-conscious Four rising off the now clean floor.

I snap back to Zeke when he said, "After Lauren and Will cleaned up the place, we had an amazing idea, try to guess,"

"Seriously? You and Four had a good idea?" Christina said doubtfully. I rolled my eyes and said to Zeke,

"Just tell us…"

"Karaoke!" he shouts gleefully.

I swear, I bet I facepalmed harder in my brain then in real life, but I'm not sure because of the red mark of a hand on my forehead that was still there for three days after Zeke saying that one word.

**Hey! So, Karaoke? Yay or Nay? If Yes, PM me some songs that you'd like me to make a character sing. Also, I was think about starting another Fanfic called 'Training Day' or something, which is one of those Fanfic's where the next batch of Initiates have come in and are trained by Four, Tris etc. So, tell me what ya think! Use PM or Reviews, either way, it's easy. Don't forget to Rate, Follow Review and Favourite! Until next time!**

**-Oscar**


End file.
